Baile dorado
by Natalie Longbottom
Summary: Mi mentora no tuvo ningún problema para decidir mi enfoque para la entrevista "sexy". Pero no crean que tengo la típica pinta de rubia tonta, soy ágil, y este cuerpo así como lo ven puede hacer grandes cosas. Baile asignado: danza árabe. Este fic participa en el "Minireto de Septiembre" para el "Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena", del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"


**Baile dorado**

* * *

Disclamier: mi nombre no es Suzanne, ni mi apellido Collins. Así que por consiguiente, _Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, todo aquello es propiedad de sus correspondientes dueños_ , este fic no se utiliza con fines de plagio o lucro.

 **Este fic participa en el "Minireto de Septiembre" para el "Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena", del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"**

 **El género de baile que me ha tocado escribir es: La Danza del vientre o Árabe** , les dejo una pequeña descripción de ella:

Bellydance, danza oriental-Arabe o Raks Sharki, es una disciplina que desde hace unos años ha ganado mucha popularidad en occidente pero que viene de una milenaria tradición oriental. La gran sensualidad de la danza y sus efectos beneficiosos sobre el cuerpo femenino producen una suerte de liberación física y espiritual que han provocado este boom de academias, profesoras y practicantes de la danza oriental. Una variante de la danza oriental o modalidad de la misma sería la Danza del Vientre Tribal. Surge en Estados Unidos y es producto de la fusión de los ritmos propios de la danza oriental de varios países del norte de África, Oriente Medio y Sur de África, con elementos de flamenco y danza hindú.

¡Es ésta mi primera historia! Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario con el que pueda mejorar se agradece muchísimo.

* * *

Este año, Caesar Flickerman lleva el pelo de color azul celeste, del mismo color lleva los labios y los párpados. Cuando era pequeña llegué a pensar que los hombres con maquillaje se veian raros, pero con el tiemo aprendí que ellos también deben resaltar su belleza, y ahora me parece que se ven magníficos.

Antes de comenzar, Caesar cuenta algunos chistes para animar al público capitolino; suena un zumbido y sé que es hora de que habra las Entrevistas.

Mi provocador vestido transparente y dorado ondea a mi alrededor y tomo asiento. Caesar me toma de la mano con cortesía y veo mi reflejo en una de las cámaras con las que trasmiten la emisión a todo Panem: mi cabello rubio perfeccionado por el Capitolio deslumbra a cualquiera, mis ojos verde esmeralda lanzan destellos enmarcados por el delineador dorado, mientras que mi cuerpo por sí sólo ya tiene toda la atracción que necesita. =Tu enfoque será sexy= me dijo muy segura mi mentora; unas cuantas horas después visto el vestido mas genial y escotado que he visto en mi vida.

\- ¡Oh Glimmer! Te ves majestuosa -. Me dice Caesar mientras empiezo a sonreir al público.

\- Gracias Caesar, tú tampoco te ves mal -. Le digo mientras sacudo mi cabello y río.

\- Gracias linda -. Me dice, riendose .- Pero cuentanos, Glimmer ¿qué se esconde tras esas rosadas mejillas? ¿qué estrategia tienes para ganar? O ¡Cómo te decidiste para usar ese vestido! Luces magnifica linda, celestial.

\- Lo sé Caesar, ese saco te queda bien -. Le respondo, devolviendo el cumplido .-Soy ágil. No sólo soy una cara bonita y sexy con la típica pinta de rubia tonta. Tengo mis cualidades, amigo mío -. Digo, manteniendo el misterio.

\- ¡Oh, me estás apuñalando! -. Me dice, fingiendo que es verdad. - Revelanos tus secretos, ¡no nos puedes dejar sin saber más! -. Suplica, mientras mira al público para que apoye su idea. Ha pasado ya casi la mitad de mi tiempo, y es hora de seguir con mi estrategia.

\- ¿En serio creen que este cuerpo es sólo un adorno? ¿Quieren ver lo que es capaz de hacer? -. Respondo, mientras me pongo de pie y lanzo una mrada provocadora.

\- Deslumbrános linda, hazlo tuyo -. Replica Caesar, mientras las luces bajan su tono.

 _La música empieza, y yo comienzo a bailar. Muevo las caderas de un lado a otro mientras hago expresiones acordes a la coreografia con el rostro. Izquie-e-e-rda, dere-e-e-cha; juego con mi cuerpo sexy y en forma. Mi mentora me dijo que aproverachara mis cualidades y las dejara brillar, igual que el vestido dorado que llevo puesto. La tonada me transporta a tiempos inmemoriables de principes y princesas, bailando en castillos llenos de riqueza. Hago un "ocho" con mis caderas de un lado al otro, luciendo mis perfectas curvas. Hago con mis brazos un baile como de serpiente, al compás de la música. Luego suben arriba de mi cabeza, recordando a un camello y se siguen meneando provocativamente de acuerdo a la danza. Repito los pasos, y miro a los ojos a algunos hombres del público, como dedicándoles mis pasos._

Termino con los brazos arriba de mi cabeza, mientras la cámara captura una última vez.

\- ¡Oh, eres irresistible! ¡Eso fue hermoso! -. Me alaba Caesar mientras aplaude, al igual que las personas del público.

\- Lo sé Caesar, lo sé. Fue muy agradable estar a tu lado -. Le digo mientras ambos nos ponemos de pie.

\- **Ella fue Señores y Señoras ¡GLIMMER, TRIBUTO DEL DISTRITO 1! -.**

* * *

 **-" _594 Palabras"_**

La idea se me ocurrió en algún momento de inspiración, y me pareció que quedaba bien. Es lo primero que escribo y espero mejorar con el paso del tiempo.

Suerte a los participantes del Torneo entre Distritos :")


End file.
